The Night of the Kiss
by cantstopobsessing
Summary: A quick one-shot of what Cuddy and House were thinking after he kissed her when she lost Joy.


He said goodnight and walked out.

What does this mean? Cuddy wondered to herself barely getting the words out to reply back to him as he let himself out.

She walked out of the hallway into the living room and looked out the window to watch him ride away on his motorcycle. She touched her lips, still feeling his on them. He was so passionate. How long had he wanted to do that?

Has he been waiting for just the right moment, using the excuse of her being sad to show how he cared, only to not express himself any further than that because HE was scared of what it could mean?

All these questions were left unanswered. She wasn't sure if they ever would be.

Then she started wondering what it would be like to be with him. Stacy seemed happy with him when they were together, until what happened to his leg got in their way of their happiness. She was with him for a reason. She never seemed to be the one to stay in a relationship with someone she didn't want to be. If that were the case, they would probably still be together after all this time.

What was that House like? She knew the inappropriate, child-like, stubborn version of him. But what was 'relationship House' like?

She stared at her cell phone, hoping it would ring. Hoping he would call to talk to her. But it never did.

She went into the kitchen to make herself some tea. To try and get her mind off of House and on to thinking what her next step if she chose to later would be to adopt. Having lost Joy was heartbreaking, but, she still wanted to be a mother. Despite House's cruel words earlier in the day, what he said when he showed up tonight WAS true. There are more babies out there in the city. Maybe she can find another mother willing to give her child to her.

She imagined what having a little baby around would be like. She smiled to herself thinking if it were a girl, all the little dresses she could dress her in, and all the little play dates. She couldn't wait for all that to happen.

When her teapot alerted her the water was done boiling she poured it in her mug and dropped a tea bag inside. She put her lips to the mug and her thoughts went back to House.

"This is stupid," she mumbled to herself, putting the mug down. It can't be every time for the rest of her life she touches her lips she thinks of him. But tonight, there was no going around it. It was too fresh in her mind.

She wished he would call so they could talk about this. So she wouldn't have to try and take him away from his team. How would she even do that? If anything, she just wanted him to call to tell him to keep it to himself. And to thank him for not taking advantage of her. Even though, in the state she was in when he did it, she probably would have let him. A part of her was disappointed that he didn't.

She picked up her cell thinking of calling him herself but, decided against it and put it down. She dumped the rest of her tea and went in the bedroom and crawled in bed. She closed her eyes with the same thought that ran through her head within the last hour. What would it be like to be in a relationship with House?

He still couldn't believe he did what he did. What was he thinking? He went over there just wanting to talk, just wanting to see if she was okay. But, his emotions got the best of him. He let his guard down and kissed her. He hated seeing her so sad about something that he couldn't help her with. Couldn't cure her to feel better unless he had a kid to offer.

What was so great about having a kid around? They smell, they're loud, and you have to constantly watch them. They seemed like a pain in the ass to him but, she wants one. For whatever reason, she does.

And one was taken away from her.

He knew picking THAT time to kiss her was probably a bad idea. A part of him wanted to for a long time, and it seemed perfect in that moment. Only, not so perfect if he wanted anything more to happen.

House walked to his bedroom from sitting on the couch deciding to not worry about that. He knew chances of her feeling the same way were slim, so why even waste time thinking about it? Sure, she kissed back, but she was vulnerable. Who wouldn't kiss back in that state?

He laid down on his bed and continued thinking. He didn't want a relationship anyway, so maybe nothing coming of this IS a good thing.

House smiled to himself when another thought process hit him. His accomplishment. "I sorta hit that," he mumbled to himself, closing his eyes to go to sleep with a smile.

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was scratching the surface of his hand.


End file.
